V.T. Volcano
The V.T. Volcano is the console created by Nonadison Lmt.. It comes equipped it with an intuitive operating system that allows the following. *Gamers can link other consoles they own to combine controller usage, memory and games *Gamers have a large variety of choices when deciding on how to make the menus personalized *A unique way, via the linked consoles, to sign in various controls to play with each *Updated and personalized graphics in older games that don't come with them *A controller that allows the developers to create any buttons they deem fit for the game Here's how this would work. *The console is basically designed by the open source community *The controller is almost completely touch-screen *Games are compiled to a secondary playing disc after combining games with the add-ons. (No word on how bad loading times are) *The console checks the list of movements/button presses/combos as written on the disc/other console, and links them to a default list of possible buttons. With that primary list translated for every controller used, the console knows how each action matches up, then makes the action on-screen correspond. Are these options viable against monopolies? *Quite. They don't have such capabilities, and Nonadison is not attempting to compete. They are building a game system that can combine the best consoles to provide the gamer with max entertainment. Quite a luxury. But it is a rather limited console, as fewer games come out by the company, but that allows "competitors" to profit should their console be bought to co-op with the Volcano. In fact, it heightens the competition in the industry to prove to customers who is really the best and should be linked with the V.T. system. __TOC__ Controller The controller's top is nearly all touchscreen. It is shaped like a diamond (hence the name), and is fitted with ergonomic handles and an incredible pointer system. The flat top acts like the touchscreen of an I-phone (or the Wii U controller), in that the programmers are not limited to a certain number of buttons or gimmicks. They design how the interface works. It's even better when the controller can show important parts of the action on its screen (like prompts) or can remove all but one button during conversations. The only few buttons that remain physically are the Home button and the On/Off switch. (If they aren't physical, there are problems; as stated below.*) On the controller, there are a present list of buttons for games to use, but they may change from programmer to programmer. Anyway they look, the directly affect this list, and are written on the wiki to match this default. Each set of buttons are prefixed by a letter to indicate which default action the button fulfills. Each prefix is listed below and the buttons in the prefix category are named. Comparison to other controllers (via default). Conrols listed in Diamond order; left, right, up, down. interact :iW - B :iX - A :iY - Y :iZ - X :i - n/a switch :sA - D-pad up :sB - D-pad down :sC - D-pad left :sD - D-pad right :s - n/a move/look :mPad - Movement-stick :m - " pressed :lPad - C-stick :l - C-stick pressed x (inner-target cross-hairs)/ o (outer-target ring) :xR - R1 :xL - L1 :oR - R2 :oL - L2 Aimer (Pointer) :Aimer - Pointer (Wii remote) However, despite these default controls, the games rarely share a common set of buttons. In fact, many opt for a more ergonomic and engaging slash controlling movement or action rather that a button press. The x and o buttons are also touch screen, many times controlling a first-person glance left or right. Positioning of controls A benefit of controlling all button positioning, is that buttons can be moved based on finger length. If a player has shorter fingers, the buttons may be move closer to the handles; or vice versa. Where many controllers are built on a flat plane to match the button area with the handles, the Diamond has handles pointing at a forty degree angle from the ground below a flat diamond shaped plane at twenty degrees. The i and s button areas are slightly above the thumb at a resting position, and the m and l pads at slightly below. x buttons are under the forefinger, and the o buttons are under the middle finger. On most controls the x buttons (R1 & L1) are facing directly away from the player; whereas the buttons are more facing the ground. Again, ergonomics played a large role in deciding the layout of the controller. Console appearance There is a charging station for two controllers built into the console. Originally, the disc slot had a CD ROM reader on the one side of the slot and a Blu-ray reader on the other, but the latter was removed when Nonadison decided to piggy back the PS3's blu-ray capabilities. No word on the decided shape of the console. ---- |*Game freezes? Out of luck. The controllers off? It will never turn on. Or the battery will keep it on forever. Baaad idea. My (ETG) idea for V.T. Volcano Appearance It is similar to OnLive's, but comes in variety of colors: *Volcano Red (Default) *Cool/Arctic Mountain Blue *Sunny Yellow *Armor Gold *Gender Pink *Violet Purple *and more! There's also themed colors, too!: *NES Gray *Super NES Gray *Nintendo 64 Black *GameCube Purple *Wii White *PlayStation Gray *PlayStation 2 Black *PlayStation 3 Smoothing *Xbox Green *Xbox 360 Mixture (Green & Black) *and more! Systemability Controller The controller is based on the Nintendo 64 controller or NUS-005. To know what I mean check out the gallery below. Photos of the N64 controller (NUS-005) 41chNv6Wd2L. SL500 AA300 -1-.jpg|The front of the controller coming soon Remote Control The remote control is similar to Apple TV's, but has mic, its own speaker for "personal sounds" (like in Mario Kart Wii and New Super Mario Bros. Wii), and a headphone jack for noise cancellation while wearing the headphone pluged-in to this remote. User Interface soon Category:Nonadison Category:VT Volcano